Confesión bajo la nieve
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: ONE-SHORT Shonen ai. Kai se encuentra confuso, pero habra alguien que le conteste sus dudas, si ya se, soy mala para los summarys. KXR


CONFESIÓN BAJO LA NIEVE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Porque existimos en este mundo, no lo comprendo, por más que lo analizo no entiendo porqué los seres humanos tienen que existir. Porque??? El tener emociones nos hace débiles, vulnerables a todo, no lo comprendo. Necesitamos de la gente, que acaso somos dependientes??????, no, alguien como yo no puede depender de alguien más. Simplemente es imperdonable, pero, cómo??????? Doushite, Doushite???????Nande???????  
  
Era de una fría noche de invierno en Japón, era ya muy tarde y el frío mandaba a la gente dentro de sus casas, a todos menos a un jóven de 18 años con rasgos bastante peculiares, quien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
"Si..., aunque no quiera admitirlo, me volví dependiente de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien. Ahhhh... esto es imperdonable, no puedo creer que dependa de un par de ojos dorados, los cuales ven a todos con dulzura, mostrando su peculiar colmillo, no puede ser que dependa de alguien cuya sola sonrisa me haga estremecer, no puede ser que dependa de alguien cuyos labios sean tan hermosos que no tengan comparación, cuyo pelo sea tan hermoso y, en especial, no puedo creer que la persona de la que dependa sea un HOMBRE!!!!!!!! Totalmente imperdonable"  
  
El jóven de ojos esmeralda caminada con la mirada perdida, nadie podía saber que pensaba y mucho menos que sentía...  
  
"Cada vez que estoy con él siento cosquilleo en mi estómago, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse cada vez que me regala una sonrisa, demo, porqué me siento así, doushite, doushite?..." más sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando, pues alguien había lo había interrumpido  
  
- Komban wa Kai!!!!!!!!!!!-se escuchó a lo lejos, luego Kai vio al chico que causaba sus confusiones corriendo hacia él agitando su brazo haciendo como si quisiera llamar su atención-que haces por aquí???-preguntó el neko- jin cuando estaba cara a cara con Kai  
  
Ray había no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque tuviera ya 17 años sólo estaba un poco más alto y con el cabello más largo. Había ido a Japón a petición de Max, Tyson, Hilary y Kenny, pues ya tenía casi un año que no se veían y pensaron hacer una reunion. En ese momento iba con el pelo hecho en una trenza, sin su típica banda en la cabeza, una chamarra azul marino no muy gruesa que digamos, una bufanda roja y unos jeans negros pegados a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su figura.  
  
-Oyasumi Nasai Ray-contestó el ruso-japonés al ver al chico chino ya junto a él, volteando a ver a otro lado para que Ray no notara su leva sonrojo-lo mismo te pregunto, que haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche???  
  
-solamente estaba paseando-respondió el neko-jin mientras que veía la nieve caer-este lugar es muy hermoso en invierno-dijo mientras contemplaba que casi todo estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve-pero tu no me has respondido- dijo con cara de puchero, haciendo que a Kai se le escapara una sonrisa al ver a Ray con esa actitud-sabes, deberías sonreír mas seguido Kai, te queda bien-comentó dándole el también una sonrisa a Kai, a lo que Kai se sonrojó  
  
-Sólo quería pensar un poco-contestó-estoy un poco confundido  
  
-Ah, ya veo. Oye Kai, me extrañaste?-preguntó el chino sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
"Por qué me habrá hecho esa pregunta?"  
  
-Si, un poco, por qué?-a lo que Ray sólo contestó:  
  
-Yo si te extrañé, y mucho-dijo el chino con una mirada de ¿decepción?  
  
A Kai no le gustaba ver tristeza en esos hermosos ojos ámbar, así que dejó de pensarlo y se decidió a hacerlo. Tomó a Ray por la barbilla a lo que Ray se sorprendió, y se sorprendió aún más cuando sus y los de Kai se habían fundido en un tierno y dulce beso, el cuál se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado y profundo. Kai, al querer hacer ese beso aún más profundo, tomo al neko-jin por la cadera acercándolo más a él y Ray contestó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai. Este último quería explorar la boca del chino y acarició la espalda, lo que hizo que Ray abriera la boca y dejara escapar un gemido. El ruso-japonés no desaprovechó esto y metió su lengua a la boca de Ray intentando memorizar cada uno de los rincones de esta.  
  
Después de largo tiempo se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se dieron cuenta que ya estaban recostados sobre la nieve Kai encima de Ray  
  
-Ai...shitteru...Kai...-dijo el neko-jin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento  
  
-Ai...shitteru...-dijo Kai devolviéndole la sonrisa, abrazando a Ray y viendo la nieve caer, todo eso resultó mejor de lo que esperaba-...mi neko-jin  
  
"Los humanos dependemos de algo, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, soy un humano..."  
  
OWAII  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
SIGNIFICADOS  
  
Komban wa: Buenas noches.  
  
Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches (también) Doushite: por qué? Nande: cómo? Ai shitteru: te amo Dewa matta: hasta luego Owaii: fin  
  
-Bien, aquí traje otro fic, fue uno romántico dedicado a Ishida Rio, a Kai Ylonen y a Lia Kon Neia, ojalá le aya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré de todo corazón.  
  
-Hane, sayonara, bye,adios, Dewa matta 


End file.
